


oh, i know your love (before i kissed you)

by jamesstruttingpotter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, chat format, just a bunch of fucking around with no real plot let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesstruttingpotter/pseuds/jamesstruttingpotter
Summary: Facebook Messenger has essentially become a repository for half-flirty messages between Bellamy and Clarke and despairing groans from all their friends.But that's okay, as long as they get there in the end. Right?(Miller: dont make me kinkshame you again blake)





	oh, i know your love (before i kissed you)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't what this is tbh, which I think is the usual deal here.
> 
> Also, I haven't seen the latest season of the show (or the latter half of s3, because ugh) and I know nothing about it, but I don't think that much matters given how modern!AU this is.

**Octavia** to _literal delinquents_ : okay WHO is READY to get DRUUUUUUUNK

 **Raven** : me

 **Clarke** : me

 **Bellamy** : You know you sent this to a group chat with me in it, right?

 **Jasper** : me but i’m bringing maya so maybe not too drunk u feel

 **Monty** : I don’t know if the new batch is ready yet.

 **Octavia** : i bought some shit dw

 **Bellamy** : How the fuck?

 **Raven** : bellamy 

 **Raven** : shut up

 **Nathan** : me

 **Nathan** : as in i’m coming, not i’m the one who bought her shit

 **Octavia** : my RA sucks so it’s at clarkes apartment right clarke

 **Clarke** : …… right

 **Bellamy** : I’m not coming.

 **Octavia** : cool ur not invited anyway

 **Bellamy** : Again, you literally sent the invite to a group that had me in it. Why didn’t you make a different group chat?

 **Octavia** : ughhh bell do we have to do this rn

 **Octavia** : i was too lazy ok jfc

 **Jasper** : who tf is nathan

 **Jasper** : oh its miller

 **Jasper** : can we change his chat name to miller its too confusing

 **_Nathan_ ** _**Miller** has changed his nickname to **Miller**._

 **Raven** : honestly i feel better too

 **Miller** : glad to be of service

 **Clarke** : okay everyone can come at like around nine

 

 **Clarke** **Griffin** to **Bellamy** **Blake** : youre coming right

 **Bellamy** : Well, someone has to give O a hard time about being bad at beer pong.

 

 **_Raven_ ** _**Reyes** has created a group._

 **_Raven_ ** _**Reyes** has renamed the group STEM assholes_

 **Raven** : ok who has bio lecture notes from 2 days ago

 **Jasper** : me

 **Raven** : ok who has good bio lecture notes from 2 days ago

 **Monty** : I’ll send you photos of what I’ve got.

 **_Raven_ ** _**Reyes** has renamed the group STEM assholes (except monty)_

 **Monty** : Thanks.

 **Nathan** : why am i in this group, i fucking hate bio

 **Raven** : yeah but ur ex likes weird ass enviro shit and i never take notes in that 

 **Raven** : so i’ll need u soon 

 **Raven** : since ur still on weird good terms w him or w/e

 **Jasper** : u don’t take notes in enviro?

 **Raven** : its a fucking core class 

 **Raven** : i dont give a shit i have robots to build dude

 **Nathan** : he likes farming, that doesnt always equal enviro

 **Jasper** : oh

 **Jasper** : wait

 **Jasper** : can u ask him why its called animal husbandry

 **Jasper** : like

 **Jasper** : why can’t it be called animal wifery

 **Raven** : bye jasper

 **Nathan** : bye jasper

 **Monty** : Bye Jasper.

 

 **Clarke** to _GOTTA LOTTA ENEMIES_ : okay seriously how is one professor that much of a dick

 **Bellamy** : What group chat is this?

 **Bellamy** : Oh, it’s the same one.

 **Raven** : ur such a grandpa jesus

 **Bellamy** : I didn’t get a notification that the group name had changed.

 **Octavia** : stop embarrassing me pls

 **Monty** : What happened, Clarke?

 **Clarke** : okay has anyone else noticed how close he gets to discussing eugenics

 **Jasper** : omg i thought i was imagining that today

 **Raven** : lmao wait until you get further into the semester

 **Jasper** : fuck the core reqs

 **Octavia** : idk how u ta for him bell

 **Bellamy** : It was the only paid TA position available this semester.

 **Miller** : false

 **Bellamy** : It was the only work-study compatible TA position available this semester. Same difference.

 **Miller** : false

 **_Raven_ ** _sent a GIF to GOTTA LOTTA ENEMIES._

 **Bellamy** : You know I can’t load GIFs on my phone.

 **Monty** : It’s the one of Oprah saying “So what is the truth?”

 **Bellamy** : Okay, seriously, why do GIFs have to be in group chats? We can just type out what the GIF is saying. There doesn’t need to be a function for it. If, for some reason, a GIF is really, really necessary, the person trying to send it can Google it, save it, and send it like that. There’s no need to enable and encourage GIF-sending by adding a GIF search function to the app.

 **_Clarke_ ** _**Griffin** has changed **Bellamy** **Blake** ’s nickname to **Drama Queen**._

 

 **Bellamy** **Blake** to **Nathan** **Miller** : Dude.

 **Nathan** : there has to be some accountability man

 **Bellamy** : Yeah, fuck you too.

 **Nathan** : keep dreaming

 

 **Raven** to _please just fuck_ : its bc clarkes in the class right

 **Miller** : yep

 **Octavia** : ok im renewing my petition to change this group chat name

 **Octavia** : i dont wanna think about my brother doing the dirty

 **Octavia** : like i support it in the abstract but i dont want a reminder every time i open this app

 **Monty** : I don’t know, I feel like the resigned plea really fits the vibe we’re going for.

 **Jasper** : don’t engage w the petition monty stop responding to her

 **Octavia** : ur all dicks

 **Raven** : ok tru

 **Raven** : but the dick we care about is ur brothers

 **_Octavia_ ** _**Blake** has left the group._

 

 **Jasper** to _fuck this earth_ : harper asked me today if mom and dad were dating, someone update the tally

 **Octavia** : on it

 **Clarke** : this is stupid

 **Octavia** : that makes 6 people since the start of the semester

 **Jasper** : and how many people so far have assumed they hate each other again?

 **Octavia** : like infinity

 **Drama Queen** : Jasper, call me dad again.

 **Miller** : dont make me kinkshame you again blake

 **Drama Queen** : Jesus.

 **Drama Queen** : I meant it threateningly, and you know it.

 **Raven** : hope ur taking notes clarke

 **Raven** : wait what do u mean AGAIN miller

 **Octavia** : HARD PASS ON THIS LINE OF QUESTIONING THX

 

 **Raven** to _pls stop having eye sex_ : confirmed: some other chick is into blake

 **Octavia** : u mean roma

 **Raven** : ya

 **Octavia** : yeah he knows, i discussed it w him like a week ago he doesnt seem to care too much

 **Raven** : uh are u sure 

 **Raven** : because i saw them hooking up last night at nyko’s party

 **Octavia** : WHAT

 **Octavia** : WHY WOULD HE DO THAT

 **Octavia** : WHAT ABOUT CLARKE

 **Raven** : dude hes still like fucking in love with clarke

 **Raven** : he was just messing around

 **Octavia** : why would u think he’d mess around with a girl

 **Raven** : ……. that’s literally how we all met. he and i were messing around.

 **Jasper** : lmao i forgot about that

 **Jasper** : ok sorry wrong time

 **Octavia** : that was before he liked clarke!!! he doesn’t do that anymore!!!!!

 **Miller** : can i please leave this group chat

 **Octavia** : no just lurk silently like monty

 **Miller** : yeah but monty actually enjoys this shit

 **Monty** : Guilty as charged.

 **Octavia** : shut up miller i’m talking to him right now and u better too

 

 **Octavia** **Blake** to **Bellamy** **Blake** : I CANT BELIEVE YOU

 **Bellamy** : Yeah, I can’t blame you. I told you some pretty big lies when you were little.

 **Bellamy** : Santa Claus? Totally fake. I really hate to be the one to break it to you, but there you go.

 **Octavia** : stfu

 **Octavia** : ROMA?????? how could u do that to clarke?????

 **Octavia** : i honestly cant believe u bell i cant believe u did this to urself and to her

 **Bellamy** : What are you talking about?

 **Octavia** : u hooked up with roma last night!!!!

 **Bellamy** : How did you already find out about that? That’s creepy, O.

 **Octavia** : dont change the subject 

 **Bellamy** : Why are you yelling at me? I didn’t do anything wrong.

 **Octavia** : WHAT

 **Octavia** : ABOUT

 **Octavia** : CLARKE

 **Bellamy** : What about her?

 **Octavia** : dont be stupid bell ur like in love with her

 **Bellamy** : Even if, hypothetically, that were true, we’re not dating. I can do what I want.

 **Octavia** : i cant believe u

 **Octavia** : seriously

 **Octavia** : this is the dumbest thing youve done ever

 **Octavia** : and that’s saying something

 **Bellamy** : O, I’m studying for a midterm. Can you just fast-forward to the part where you stop talking to me for three days in the name of solidarity, or whatever?

 **Octavia** : fine

 

 **Bellamy** **Blake** to **Clarke** **Griffin** : Are you going to Raven’s tonight?

 **Clarke** : yeah, obviously

 **Clarke** : why is Octavia not talking to you

 **Clarke** : did you shit on lincoln again, because you really have to stop doing that

 **Bellamy** : No, she’s just being annoying.

 **Clarke** : … okay

 **Clarke** : are you bringing roma?

 **Bellamy** : What?

 **Bellamy** : Why would I do that?

 **Clarke** : so we can get to know her?

 **Bellamy** : Why?

 **Clarke** : well, shes your girlfriend, we’re your friends, this is normal behavior

 **Bellamy** : Jesus, is that what O told you?

 **Bellamy** : We’re not dating.

 **Clarke** : oh

 

 **Bellamy** **Blake** to **Nathan** **Miller** : Clarke thought I was dating Roma.

 **Bellamy** : This is getting so ridiculous.

 **Bellamy** : O is meddling just for the sake of meddling now.

 **Bellamy** : Honestly, this is my business, I don’t know why everyone feels the need to jump in.

 **Nathan** : dude seriously, okay

 **Nathan** : this might be because you’re my friend and i care about your happiness but it’s definitely also because i want to stop getting these notifications

 **Nathan** : just take the fucking plunge and ask clarke out

 **Nathan** : literally no one who has ever seen you two in the same room can deny that she would say yes

 **Nathan** : you guys are the most in love couple i’ve ever seen but also the most fucking repressed

 **Nathan** : get over yourselves and get on with it

 **Bellamy** : … Wow, that was some heavy duty involvement from Nathan Miller.

 **Nathan** : shut the fuck up and go get laid

 **Bellamy** : I always knew you cared, Nathan. I always knew.

 **Nathan** : jesus.

 

 **Monty** to _everything is over and we were all fools_ : Okay, the group name is a little dramatic, no?

 **Jasper** : i thought it was fitting

 **Octavia** : well my brother IS throwing away his shot at happiness and love by being a HUGE IDIOT who WONT GET OVER HIMSELF

 **Octavia** : so no

 **Octavia** : not dramatic at all

 **Raven** : alternatively, drama runs in the family and u just don’t recognize that in urself

 **Raven** : also where tf are u guys my apartment is not that big

 **Monty** : Honestly, your kitchen provides the optimal spot from which to spy on both Bellamy and Clarke.

 **Raven** : jesus

 **Raven** : fine

 **Raven** : r they talking to each other

 **Octavia** : NO BELL IS MAKING SMALL TALK WITH SOME RANDOS

 **Octavia** : HE HATES SMALL TALK IDK WHAT HES DOING

 **Jasper** : the girl hes talking to is pretty hot

 **Jasper** : like not as cute as maya

 **Jasper** : but i think its pretty clear what hes doing

 **Raven** : im sure maya appreciates ur loyalty jasper

 **Raven** : wheres miller why isnt he responding in this chat

 **Miller** : youre all talking to each other already, what would i contribute

 **Raven** : … suspicious

 **Raven** : anyway

 **Raven** : Octavia come get drunk w me

 **Octavia** : …….. ya i might as well

 

 **Nathan** **Miller** to **Bellamy** **Blake** : can u hurry up already

 **Nathan** : the peanut gallery is getting chatty and i dont have the battery for their constant notifications

 **Bellamy** : It’s cute how you pretend not to care

 

 **Octavia** to _everything is not over and none of us are fools_ : WAIT A SECOND

 **Octavia** : CODR REC

 **Octavia** : CODE FUCKNG RED

 **Monty** : What?

 **Octavia** : TEYRE MAKIN OUT

 **Octavia** : THEYRE MAKING OUT IN RAVENS ROOM

 **Raven** : yeah i expect full compensation for the location choice

 **Jasper** : IIIIII KNNNNNWEEEEEWWWWW ITTTTTTTTTTT

 **Monty** : Jasper, stop sprinting over there, leave them alone.

 **Raven** : yeah seriously

 **Raven** : theyre not rly making out theyre ‘having a talk’

 **Raven** : dont interrupt them

 **Raven** : i dont want this to cycle back to the beginning and take another 3 years

 **Octavia** : IM SO HAPPY OMG

 **Monty** : I think they’re coming back out here

 **Miller** : will you all shut up now that this is over

 

 **Clarke** to _unfuck this earth_ : just wanna let u guys know that bellamy and i talked

 **Clarke** : and we determined that the driving force behind us getting together was actually miller

 **Clarke** : so thanks miller :)

 **Octavia** : WOW OK

 **Octavia** : OK CLARKE I SEE U

 **Octavia** : AND U BELL

 **Monty** : I think you gave credit to the one person who didn’t want any at all.

 **Octavia** : THE NERVE

 **Clarke** : oh i know :)

 **Monty** : Touché.

 **Raven** : i think Octavia is actually having an aneurysm right now

 **Raven** : its kinda funny

 **Raven** : our professor is totally oblivious

 **Jasper** : i just want credit for calling it

 **Miller** : we all called it, jasper

 **Drama Queen** : Pay attention to the lecture, Octavia, not your phone.

 **Octavia** : DONT U START WITH ME BELLAMY BLAKE

 

 **Bellamy** **Blake** to **Clarke** **Griffin** : Honestly, I don’t know what else I expected from them.

 **Clarke** : yeah this is exactly what i thought would happen

 **Clarke** : pizza or thai tonight?

 **Bellamy** : Surprise me.

 **Clarke** : ok

 **_Clarke_ ** _sent a sticker._

 **Bellamy** : Okay, I’m not sending one back.

 **Bellamy** : But I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
